Caspian's Queen
by PrincessOfNarnia12056
Summary: Aurelia is just a girl living in the woods. But all of that changes when she meets King Caspian and finds out about a plot to destroy Narnia. Will her world ever be the same again? Caspian/OC MOVIE VERSE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hear a twig snap. I notch an arrow in my bow. A twig snaps again, behind me this time. A hooded figure steps into view. I take my aim.

"Don't move," I say. The figure takes its hood off, and I lower my bow.

"Relax," King Caspian says, his voice brushed with a slight accent. I look him over.

"Oh," I say, not even trying to keep the dislike out of my voice. "It's you." For a half a second, he looks shocked. And then the shock turns to offense. I smirk; glad I can get to him.

"What's wrong with me?" he asks.

"Well, I'm not a too fond of the royal family," I say. He looks confused.

"Aren't you a Telmarine?" Oh, I get it now.

"Do I look like a Telmarine to you?" I ask, my voice icy cold. "No, I'm a Narnian. The last human-born Narnian."

"Why don't you like my family?" he asks, stepping closer. I sigh, put my bow and arrow away, and sit down, leaning on a tree. Caspian comes to sit next to me.

"Well, you did practically wipe my people out," I say. "Only my and a few other families were left. They fled to the Lone Islands. I wanted to come back. I've lived here with some of the centaurs for 3 years, since I was 19."

"And you are the last one left?" he asks disbelievingly.

"All of the others died about a year ago," I say, my voice heavy with sadness. "Including my parents." Suddenly, I hear the clip-clop of a horse's hooves. The centaur that I live with, Star, comes running into the clearing where we are.

"Oh, there you are, Aura," she says. "Skandar and I were beginning to wonder."

"I'm fine, Star," I say, and turn to Caspian. "This is Star, the centaur that I live with. Oh, and I never properly introduced myself. My name is Aurelia, but everyone calls me Aura." I offer him a hand. He shakes it.

"You can call me Caspian," he says.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Star asks.

"Actually, I should be getting back," he says. "I'll see you around." Star pulls me onto her back, and we go our separate ways.

"You met King Caspian?" she asks.

"Obviously," I say.

"What was he like?" she asks.

"He was nice enough," I say. "But still, he's royal. I'm not sure I trust him."

"He helped save Narnia," she says. "Why don't you loosen up? He seemed to like you." I feel my cheeks flush.

"Well, then that's too bad for him," I retort.

"Ooh, sounds like someone's in love!" Star teases me.

"I am _not_ in love with King Caspian," I say. _Right?_ I think to myself. _No. Stop it. You are _not_ in love with a Telmarine. Not at all._ Star trots up to our little house. I slip off of her back. Skandar, Star's husband, pokes his head out of the window.

"Ah, there are my girls," he says. "Dinner is ready." We sit down at the table, well, I do. The centaurs tuck their legs neatly under them.

"How was your day?" Skandar asks.

"It was fine," I say. Star casts a side long glance at me.

"Aura here," she begins. "Met King Caspian in the woods today." Skandar whistles and raises his eyebrows.

"You did?" he says. "What happened?" I roll my eyes.

"Nothing," I say. "I was just practicing archery, and he saw me. We just talked. That's _it_."

"Yes," Skandar says seriously. "I'm sure that's all that happened." My jaw drops, my mouth forms an angry _O_. But then Star smiles, and so do I, and then we're all laughing.

"But still," I say. "Nothing happened. End of story." They look at me in admiration.

"How do you do that?" Star asks.

"Stop laughing so quickly," Skandar asks.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I just can." By now, we've finished dinner, and the sun is setting. I'm tired, so I get ready and go to sleep after dinner. From the moment my eyes close to the moment I wake up in the morning, my dreams are filled with a certain King of Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am! I didn't do an A/N for the last chapter. Sorry about that. But here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

It's been a few days since I first met Caspian in the woods. For some reason, I'm thinking about this as I arch. I shoot 4 arrows perfectly, making a square on the tree. But suddenly I hear something. I gather my arrows and duck behind a bush. I narrow my eyes as 3werewolves, 2 hags, and 4 dwarves come into the clearing. The werewolves are dragging something. The something twists around so that I can see it's face, and I realize that it's King Caspian.

_How could they?_ I think, but then I realize how strange it is that these creatures are gathering together like this.

"And this is where the Daughter of Eve practices her archery?" a dwarf jars me out of my thoughts.

"Yesss," a hag hisses. "She should be here soon. And then we can kill this one. The Queen has no use for him." I feel my eyes narrow in rage as I realize who they're talking about and what they want from me.

"We must take caution," a werewolf snarls. "She is Narnian, she could be trouble." Oh, finally, a creature with sense! But a hag shrugs off his caution.

"She won't stand a chance," it says. "We outnumber her 9 to 1." My eyes narrow even further, and I know that I have to intervene _now._ I stand up and take my aim.

"Are you sure?" I ask, and rapidly shoot them all with arrows. I run to Caspian and cut the ropes off of his wrist with my dagger. He rips the gag off his mouth.

"Come on!" I say. "Arrows won't keep them down for long." Caspian whistles for his horse and we both jump on. An arrow grazes my arm as we ride away. I press my hand to the cut, careful not to let my blood spatter for the Witch's creatures to get. We ride to another clearing; this one is closer to my house and has a small stream running through it. Caspian and I dismount, giving his horse a chance to rest.

"You're wounded," Caspian says when he sees my arm. "Let me see." I reluctantly show him my arm. He gently cleans it off in the river, and I flinch when he touches my arm. I relax when he finishes bandaging it.

"Thanks," I say curtly.

"I think that I'm the one who should be thanking you," Caspian says. "I owe you my life." I start to relax when I hear the warmth in his voice. Maybe I can give love another try… I mentally shake myself. I can't focus on that now.

"It was nothing," I say. "But you do need to come back to my home with me. I'll need some help explaining what happened to Skandar and Star."

"Alright," Caspian agrees, and smiles at me. I try not to get lost in his eyes. The ride to my house is silent. There is tension between us, and I relish it if it means I don't have to answer any awkward questions. When we arrive, I tie Caspian's horse to a tree out front and lead Caspian inside.

"Star?" I call as we sit both in the living room.

"In here!" her voice comes from the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Actually," I say. "We have a guest." Star comes into the living room.

"King Caspian!" she gasps. "It is certainly a pleasure to have you as a guest in our home!"

"Delighted to be here," Caspian says politely. Skandar trots into the room.

"King Caspian," he says, delighted, but not surprised. "Welcome. You must stay for lunch." Caspian opened his mouth to politely refuse, but Star interrupts him.

"No, we insist," she says. "You must stay." Caspian looks at me and I give him a smile and an encouraging nod. He smiles back.

"Alright," he says, and we all sit down for lunch. I get lost in thought a few times, but Caspian and I manage to tell the two centaurs what happened in the forest. Skandar's eyebrows furrow, and Star's eyes are alight with anger.

"The other Narnians will have to be warned," she says.

"We can't let the Witch take over," Skandar says. "Not again." Caspian and I both nod in agreement.

"There is another thing," I say. "The Witch wants me. Apparently, she wants to be risen 'purely,' and Narnian blood is needed." The centaurs look deeply troubled at this.

"Which I why I think that you should come to the palace," Caspian says. "Just until this is over."

"I don't know," I say, mistrust and doubts coming to my mind. I look at the centaurs. They both nod. It's a good idea, and I know it. But I'm just way too stubborn and prideful to admit it.

"You were there," Caspian says. "It's not me that they want. They want you, and they won't stop until they have what they want." And let me tell you something: There is nothing creepier than being stalked by a werewolf. Trust me.

"I guess," I say, not sure if I'm going for Caspian, or for myself. But, once again, I push my feelings away. "And I'm going to guess that I have to go now, right?"

"Right," Caspian says. A sigh escapes my lips, and I go to my room to pack. Star comes to help me. We stay silent until I re-enter the living room. I have to say good-bye, no matter how much I hate it.

"Travel safely, child," Skandar says, and I hug him. I step towards Star. Her eyes are full of emotion and so are mine, and I know that at any moment I could burst into tears.

"Be careful, dear one," she says. "I don't want to lose you." She envelopes me in a hug. I realize just how much they mean to me. The centaurs walk us out. As we mount Caspian's horse, he notices the tears in my eyes.

"Don't look back," he advises me, but, of course, I do anyways. Star raises a hand in farewell, and I wonder if I'll ever see them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been strangely quiet over these past chapters…That's really weird because I love to talk…Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

I gaze around in awe as Caspian and I arrive at his castle. I hadn't imagined that it would be so…huge. I know that it's not as grand as Cair Paravel would be. If it hadn't been attacked. The familiar feelings of resentment return. So does my mistrust of the royal family. But I shrug it away. Maybe Caspian is different. Plus, I can't blame him for something that his ancestors did generations ago. I see Telmarines looking at me curiously. I catch the words: "…Never seen her before…Beautiful…looks Narnian…Thought they were extinct…" I keep my eyes focused straight ahead. I push my anger to the back of my mind, but one hand unconsciously rests on my dagger. I finger my braid nervously. Caspian waves at his people, and it takes me a second to realize that Fauns, centaurs and talking animals mixed in with the people. They all know me, and wave, so I wave back. A Faun trots over. I recognize her as Clover, one of my friends from the Forest.

"Aura!" she exclaims, delighted. "What are you doing here?" Caspian brings his horse to a stop.

"Things are getting dangerous," I say. "You won't believe what's happened."

"And you have to stay in the palace," she says. "Let me guess. Someone else wants you dead?"

"No, they want me to raise the White Witch again," I say with a smile. "But you know me. There is no way I'm doing that." Her face pales at the mention of the White Witch. Her grandfather, a Faun called Tumnus, was once turned to stone by the White Witch.

"Another rebellion?" she asks. "I should've known that they would want you. Only the purest blood for their beloved Queen. As if. That Witch never should have been allowed in Narnia in the first place!"

"Exactly," I say. I glance at Caspian. He motions for me to hurry up. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you."

"It was nice to see you, Aura," she says. "I'll be around. Good bye!" She calls after us as our horse trots off. After we get him settled in the stables, Caspian takes me to met his military general. He's a middle aged man with a kindly glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm General Philip," he says.

"I'm Aura," I say, and shake his hand. He looks at me more closely.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asks.

"I'm a Narnian," I say. "The last one." He looks at me in shock. "I know, I know. We're supposed to be dead. You didn't kill all of us. A few…select families were chosen to leave. The rest fought. A few families lived on the Lone Islands for as many generations as you lived here. The rest died a year ago." My voice turns sad, like it always does, at the end. Caspian puts a comforting hand on my arm. This time, I don't shrug him away. General Philip's eyes are sympathetic.

"If it makes any difference, all Telmarines carry the guilt of what our ancestors did," he says. "We all regret what happened so many years ago."

"Thank you," I say.

"We need to talk about something, General," Caspian says. "Some creatures that follow the Witch are planning a rebellion."

"They want to kidnap me," I say. "To raise their Witch. Apparently they need Narnian blood."

"They want to kidnap you," General Philip says. "So what are we to do about this, Sire?"

"Well, Aura is going to stay here until it is safe for her to go back to her home," Caspian says. "We definitely need a plan."

"For now, all we can do is get Aura settled," Philip says. "Does she know how to protect herself?" Caspian and I exchange smiles.

"I'll let you determine that, General," he says. "While Aura is showing you what she knows, I'll have one of the maids get a room ready for her." I flinch slightly at the mention of maids. But I follow Philip out to the archery range. He offers me one of the Telmarine bows, but I wave him off, preferring to use my own traditional Narnian bow and arrows. I hit the bull's eye every time, and suddenly I'm at the expert stage. I ignore that, and just focus on the target. I shut everything else out. The shot is long, but not too hard otherwise. I hit the bull's eye with practiced ease. I hear Philip gasp. He walks towards me, like he's in a trance.

"No one has ever hit the bull's eye that many times," he says. "It is almost impossible."

"Yeah, well," I say. "I just did."

"Can you fight with your dagger, as well?" he asks.

"Not as well as I can arch," I say. "But yes." He draws his sword.

"Then show me," he says. I smile drily.

"Really? A sword verses a dagger?" I say as our blades clash. "Now how is that fair?" I step in close for leverage.

"Who said anything about fair?" he teases me and I smile. We battle like this for 10 long minutes, and he finally disarms me a knocks me down.

"Give up," he says, and I smirk.

"Me?" I tease. "Give up?" I flip backwards and grab my dagger. We start to fight again, and this time I disarm him. But I'm a little smarter. I pick up his sword before he can get to it. I sheath my dagger and point his own sword at him. He gives me a grudging nod.

"You're good," he says, and I hand him his sword.

"For a girl?" I ask, expecting the same from him as all of the others I've fought. But the General shakes his head.

"For anyone," he says. "I'm the best in the kingdom, except for King Caspian, and you've beaten me. Everyone has to give you credit."

"Thanks," I say, feeling at ease with a Telmarine for the first time. "But you don't know that."

"What do you mean?" he asks, but before I can answer Caspian runs in. His face is pale, and he looks grim.

"Come quickly," he says. "You need to see this."

**A/N: Something sad is about to happen. I can feel it in my bones. Wait…I'm writing this. So, OF COURSE I'll know when something sad is about to happen! Reviews are the best thing in the whole wide world! They take 2 seconds! Come, on, people! If I can take days to write this for your please, then I'm sure you can stop by and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is gonna be one EPIC chapter! I just realized that I wrote 4 chapters in 3 days…How awesome is that? I'll stop rambling now…**

…**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The color drains out of my face as Caspian looks directly at me. I instantly know that something has happened to Skandar and Star. My heart is hammering as Caspian leads me to the stables and gets our horses ready. Mine is a jet black mare named Midnight. It's just the two of us, Caspian and I. We arrive at my house, and fear shoots through me. The door has been ripped off its hinges, and the windows are shattered. Tears are already pouring down my face as I enter the cottage, and a sob escapes my mouth as I do. There, on the ground, are the bodies of the two centaurs that I would once have called my parents.

"No," I whisper. "I can't lose anyone else. Not after…" My voice trails off as I fall to my knees next to Star's body. She was killed by a person. I can tell that much. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have died as quickly. A few tears fall from my cheeks to hers. I grasp her hand, one last time before I have to let go. I gently kiss her forehead. I move to Skandar's body, and something silver and shinning catches my eye. I pick it up, not letting Caspian see. He's looking around the cottage in shock.

The emblem on the piece of metal shocks me to the core. This can't be happening. He's dead. I shove the metal into my cloak pocket. Caspian comes to kneel next to me. I put my hand on Skandar's cheek.

"Good bye," I whisper. "You were always more of a father than he ever was. I'll always miss both of you." Caspian puts an arm around me, and I bury my head in his shoulder, not shoving my feelings for him aside, for once. Silent sobs rack my body, and even when I've calmed down a little, shivers still shake me. I don't feel strong. I don't feel proud. Everything I've tried to build up, the woman I've tried to be is completely gone. And Caspian, the person whom, I'll finally admit it to myself, and even though I barely know him, I love more than anything, is here to see it. But, for some strange reason, I'm glad. There's no other person who I'd rather be with right now.

"Come on," Caspian whispers into my ear. "Let's go. There's nothing more we can do." I may be stubborn, I may be prideful, but I'm not stupid. We can't stay here much longer. I can't fight off an army. So I let him lead me out of the cottage I once called home to my horse. We go back to the palace slower than we left. It's obvious that I've been crying, so I splash my face with water. I unbraid my waist-long, white hair and run a brush through it. I'm finally able to think, now that I'm alone, in my room. I realize, again, just how much they meant to me. I don't think I'll be able to let go of them so easily. I suddenly realize that I don't want to be alone. Luckily, one of the maids that I made friends with, Cassidy, softly opens the door.

"Aura?" she asks. "Are you alright? May I come in?" Her soft voice brings a slight smile to my face.

"Of course," I say. "I'll be fine…eventually." She walks over to where I'm standing out on the balcony.

"I'm so sorry," she says. "It must be hard, losing your 'parents' for a second time." I told her about my parents, about how they died and who killed them. **(A/N: You'll find out in the next chapter or two. ;)** I look at her.

"You lost your parents, too," I say. "And here I am moping about losing them. You had _no one_. At least they were there for me." Cassidy sighs softly.

"But then that gives the Witch more people to snatch away from you," Cassidy points out.

"The Witch didn't kill them," I say, my eyes narrowed in hatred. I show her the piece of metal with my brother's insignia on it. "Will did, the same person who took Marcus and my family from me." Cassidy doesn't look surprised.

"I figured," she says. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't think there's anything I _can_ do," I say. "If I did find him, what could I do? I'd be too weak around him." Cassidy puts a hand on my arm.

"I hate to say it," she says. "But you're wrong. Aura, you are one of the bravest people I've ever met. No one in the _kingdom_ can beat you at archery or fighting, armed or not. You've rushed into battles that no person would dare go into, especially not against their own brother. Don't you _dare_ tell me that you're not brave enough." I'm silent, because I'm afraid if I do reply, I'll burst into tears again. "Now, do you want to know the real reason I've come?" I just nod, tears coming to my eyes at the tone of her voice. "Caspian is really worried about you. He wants you to meet him in his study after dark. I know you're not going to dinner. If I were in your position, I would be the same way. But this is _Caspian_ we're talking about. I know you're in love with him, don't try and deny it." I open my mouth to do just that, but then close it again. We share a smile.

"I wouldn't admit it to myself for a while," I say. Cassidy starts to laugh, and suddenly, despite what just happened, I'm laughing, too. "Tell him I'll be there." She nods.

"Come to dinner, at least," she says. "For Caspian." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry," I say. "It's too soon. But tell Caspian I'll see him later." I give her a final hug and she heads off to set the table for Caspian, the council, and their families. I let out a sigh and look out over the kingdom. The kingdom that should be mine.

**A/N: OOH! Whatever could she mean? You'll find out in a few chapters. I actually cried when I wrote this chapter. I didn't break down in tears, but still. It…was…just…so…SAD! *sniffles* I really liked Star. And Skandar. But anyways, reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been so TIRED these past few days! I'm going to say it once for the whole story: I DON'T OWN. Except for Aura and friends. **

Chapter 5

It's long past dinner when I sneak from my room to Caspian's study. I slip down the hallways, surprised that my white hair doesn't draw any attention. I knock quietly on Caspian's study door. He opens the door just as quietly and pulls me in. The first thing he does is hug me. The relief on his face is obvious, and there's something else…

"Are you alright?" he asks me gently.

"I will be," I say. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Well, it's hard not to," he says. "You didn't show up for dinner. I figured you wouldn't."

"I needed to be alone," I say. "I still do, but I couldn't say no to the King." His expression softens.

"Yes, you know you could've," he says. "But I do want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I say. "Anything."

"Why would someone want to take your loved ones away from you?" he asks. "What would the witch gain?"

"It wasn't the Witch who killed them," I say, my voice filled with hatred and sadness. "She would gain nothing. No, it was my brother who killed them." He looks shocked, at both what I said, and the hatred when I said it.

"Your brother?" Ah, Caspian. Shouldn't you know about family betrayals, too?

"Have you ever wondered how my parents died?" Tears suddenly come to my eyes when I mention my parents.

"Of course, but I never thought that it was your brother," Caspian says. My voice doesn't seem to work suddenly, and I can't reply.

"It's not so much my dad," I say when I can. "He never cared about me. My mom and I were close, though. I found out my brother killed her, and things between us got worse."

"Worse?" He obviously knows how I feel. Sympathy is filling his face.

"We never liked each other, in the first place," I explain. "We only got along for my mother's sake."

"I can understand that," he says, his voice growing distant as well. "I never liked how I had to behave as prince, but I went along with it for my parents' sake." I rest my hand on his shoulder, and he looks at me gratefully.

"Sometimes, I just wish that everything was normal again," I say. "But only sometimes. Not now, though. Not when I'm with you." I realize what I just said, but I don't want to take it back. Suddenly, a bright light fills the room, and as the light dies down I see Aslan standing at the center of where the light was. A gasp escapes my mouth.

"Aslan!" I cry, and run to hug the Lion that helped me through so much. Aslan chuckles as I do.

"Aurelia, my young queen, how are you?" he asks. I smile sadly at him.

"I'll be fine," I say. Aslan turns to Caspian.

"And how are you, my boy?" he asks. Caspian smiles, and Aslan's presence fills me with peace and serenity.

"I'm fine, as is your kingdom," he answers.

"Why have you come?" I ask. "I mean, I'm glad to see you, but the last time you came to me, it was the day before my parent's death." Aslan's face darkens at the mention of my dead parents.

"I have come because you both need me," he says. "This is getting more dangerous than either of you realize." I swallow hard, and Caspian gestures for Aslan to continue. "Not only is the Witch attempting to rise, but so is your brother, Will. He will stop at nothing to hurt you, and his hate is strong. You have already seen this in the killing of the centaurs Skandar and Star." A tear makes it's way down my cheek, and Caspian squeezes my hand reassuringly. I give him a quick smile of thanks, and turn my attention back to Aslan. "You already know where to find him, dear one." Realization strikes me hard.

"I can't go back, Aslan," I say. "You know I can't." He rests a golden paw on my shoulder momentarily, as a gesture of encouragement.

"I'm sorry, Aurelia," he says. "I know it pains your heart, to remember all that you have lost, but you must confront your past." I shake my head, and more tears fill my eyes. "It has been three years, dear one. You must stop running from your past." With that, Aslan disappears in a golden flash of light, just as he entered.

"I won't ask, if you don't want me to," Caspian says.

"Not now," I say, suddenly more confused than ever. "Not so soon." He nods, and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I smile.

"I'd better get going," I say. "You don't want people to get the wrong idea." We share a smile, and I gently kiss his cheek before slipping back to my own room. I collapse onto my bed, but get up again to unbraid my hair and brush it out. I change to my nightgown, and snuggle under the blankets. It's not long before I fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? (Hopefully not the last one…) But either way, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not going to say more. Just read. *wipes tear from eye***

Chapter 6

I blink my eyes open as sunlight streams into my room. Cassidy is already here, opening my curtains. She smiles at me.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" she says. I blink the sleep out of my eyes and sit up in my bed. "How did it go last night?" Sadness spikes through me as I think about what I have to do.

"Caspian and I talked," I say. "And Aslan came." Her eyes grow wide.

"What did he say?" she asks.

"He told me it was time to stop running from my past," I tell her. "He told me that I have to go back." I run a brush through my tangled hair and braid it when I finish getting the tangles out.

"But you can't go back!" Cassidy gasps. "What about your brother?"

"That's exactly why I need to go back," I tell her sadly. I walk over to my closet and pick the simplest dress I can find. It's a pale green dress that goes to the center of my shins. I put it on, sling my quiver onto my back, and put the belt that contains my dagger and healing vial around my waist. I trace the Narnian designs on my bow with my finger and look out to the ruins of Cair Paravel from the balcony.

"Would you like me to get King Caspian?" Cassidy asks, and rests a hand on my shoulder. I nod, and she walks out. I watch the sunrise until I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call. Caspian opens the door and walks into my room, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" he asks. I keep my gaze fixed on the kingdom below me.

"I'm going back," I say. "Aslan was right. Even if it pains my heart, I have to do it. My brother is a menace, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. In this case, he wants to hurt me. And then kill me."

"Then why would you go back?" Caspian asks.

"Because my brother won't kill me if I go to him now," I say. "He wants to see me destroyed on the inside, and that means me seeing Narnia destroyed."

"I'm coming with you," Caspian says. His voice is soft, but determined. I search his face. He looks right back at me. I can tell that there's no point in arguing. A sigh slips through my lips.

"Alright," I say. "But Caspian, please, _I'm_ _begging you_, be careful. Will wants nothing more than to hurt me, and if he sees that you mean something to me, he won't hesitate to kill you, king or not."

"I know," he says. "But I'm not letting you go alone. I can tell the Council that we're going to spy on the Witch."

"It's not exactly a lie," I tell him. "Will is definitely working for her. What better way to destroy Narnia from the inside out than to team up with her?"

"Then why do they want you?" he asks, confused.

"Will wants to hurt me, the Witch wants to hurt you," I say. "Will knows that if I help the Witch, I'll break on the inside. The Witch knows that if you see me like that me more time, that you'll break on the inside. So now, their goal would be accomplished. Or so they think." Caspian starts to ask something else, but I cut him off. "We need to leave. Let's go to the stables and get our horses ready. I'll do that, you go tell the Council." Caspian just nods. We walk out of my room and go our separate ways. I head down to the stable and saddle both of our horses. I brush Midnight in my spare time, and find that she can talk. Happiness surges through me. I'm so glad that the Telmarines didn't completely destroy Narnia. Caspian arrives soon, and we're off. I lead him to Cair Paravel, one of the rare portals to the island. The Hidden Island is Narnia, but you can't reach it by boat. Only through portals. I don't dismount, so neither does Caspian. We ride to the throne room. I ride over to Queen Susan's throne and press the horn. King Peter's throne, or what's left of it, disappears, and a portal appears. I lead Caspian through it without hesitation.

For a second, all I see is complete darkness. And then the portal arrives at it's destination. Caspian, our horses, and I land in a heap in the middle of my old village. Luckily, we're on top. We get up, and the horses scramble to their hooves. Caspian and I tie our horses to trees, and I look around the deserted village. All the pain and heart ache I suffered here comes back at full force. My knees almost buckle from the strain. As if in a trance, I walk towards my old house. Caspian follows me. I put a hand on the door knob, and am about to turn it when I hear his voice.

"Are you sure you should go in there, little sister?" the voice of my brother and worst nightmare echoes around the village. I freeze for a second, and then drop my hand to my side. I turn around slowly.

"Will," I say, and my voice shakes with hatred and sadness. My brother walks towards me, but my bow is out and an arrow is notched in it in a flash. "Don't come any closer." He puts a fake look of hurt on his face.

"I only want to talk," he says. I put my bow away.

"No, you want me dead," I say. "Because I got you banished after almost killing you." He shrugs.

"I suppose I do," he says. "But we can wait until the battle to fight. I only want to see what you're going to do after I take the throne from your boyfriend, here." My face flushes, and one glance at Caspian tells me that we're thinking the exact same thing: _We're just friends._

"I can't tell you what's going to happen," I say. "Because that won't happen." But his taunt was aimed elsewhere.

"Oh, so you don't deny it," he says, and evil smile painted on his face. "Such a shame, the same thing will happen to him that happened to Marcus. _And_ you swore you'd never fall in love again. Come on, sis. You just can't keep a promise, can you?" He's referring to the promise that we made to each other when we were little: that we'd always be brother and sister.

"You know there was no way I was going to keep that promise after you killed Mom and Dad," I say, blinking back tears. "And don't bring Marcus into this." Caspian looks so confused; I almost regret not telling him. Will notices, too.

"So you didn't tell him, did you?" he asks. "Well, I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out that you were _engaged_. Oh, my bad, did I just tell him?" A bubble of anger swells inside of me, and bursts.

"I can't _believe_ that you'd even have the _nerve_ to talk about him right to my face!" I yell. "You _know _I loved him! And it's _your_ fault that he isn't here! He was your best friend, Will," my voice breaks. "How _could_ you?" Will looks so enraged that I hardly remember the fun, loving brother that I used to look up to.

"How could I?" he yells. "_You got everything!_ I was patient with you when we were young. But when you fell in love and got engaged, I couldn't take it anymore. _I deserve the throne!_ But no, dad just loved his little girl so much, and as soon as she was born, his son didn't matter anymore. I had to do something. I had considered killing you, but I want you to _suffer_ before I do that. So, I killed our parents first, and no one expected me. When I killed Marcus, though, you just _had_ to be there. My cover was blown, and I fought you to try and keep you quiet. But you got away, and before long, the entire village knew. I was badly wounded, and no one cared. I was fine with that. I nursed myself back to health, and the Witch found me. We've been working together for the past few years, planning and plotting. And you show up at our old village because _Aslan_ told you to. Perfect opportunity for me to kill Caspian." I take out my dagger.

"Don't touch him," I growl, but the tears in my eyes hint at my sadness. I turn to Caspian. His eyes are full of love.

"I can take care of myself, you know," he says gently.

"But this is my battle, Caspian," I say. "I've been running from this for way too long. You can't protect me from this one."

"I know," he says, and draws his sword.

"Aw, how sweet," my brother says. "At least you can die side by side."

"Sorry, not going to happen today," I say. "Why don't you save it for the battle?" I yell a word in Narnian, and Caspian and I are back at Cair Paravel, with our horses at our sides. Our weapons are sheathed. I crumble to my knees, unable to take this anymore. Tears flow freely down my cheeks, and Caspian wraps his arms around me. The sun is setting in the distance, and I realize that people are going to wonder where we are if we don't get back soon. I pull myself together. It's easier this time, because I'm filled with determination. I untangle myself from Caspian's embrace, and we ride back in silence. I realize that my hair has a streak of gold in it now. I've been blessed by Aslan. As I think of Aslan, another thought pops into my mind.

_Are you happy now?_

**A/N: Poor Aura. She feels conflicted. And she's in love with a King. Her brother's a murderer, and her parents are dead because he killed them. She must be so sad. So, anyways, review! They make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And…now presenting…drum roll, please…CHAPTER 7! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

As soon as we got our horses settled in their stables, Caspian pulled me into his study. I'm still very upset, and close to completely breaking down. Caspian pulls me close in a hug.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he says gently, when we break apart.

"I suppose I do," I say. "But first, though, I need to apologize about dragging you into this. Will isn't like he used to be. He'll kill just for the sake of it. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"You don't need to be," he says. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I let out a sigh.

"What Will said was true," I say. "I was engaged. About 3 years ago. My brother got…jealous. Or so I thought. I didn't realize that he'd go as far as killing Marcus, even though they were best friends. He did kill our parents, but I have no idea why. After I discovered him murdering Marcus, I fought him. I wounded him badly, almost cutting off him arm. The village banished him. I swore I wouldn't ever fall in love again." Caspian looks disheartened at this. I haven't finished. "But that didn't stop me from falling in love with you." He looks at me, and his eyes are so full of love and warmth that I want to break down crying. He pulls me into a hug, and when we break apart I put my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, too," he whispers. My hands move to his chest as he pulls me closer than he ever has. He leans down, and I stand on my tip toes, and when our lips finally meet, I know that this is where I'm meant to be. At Caspian's side, ruling over Narnia. The _real _Narnia, not what Miraz had started to build. When we finally break apart, both out of breath, but smiling like the world depends on it, I realize that I left out one crucial detail.

"There's one more thing, Caspian," I say. "You need to know why Will was so intent on stealing your throne. It's because _we're _royal, descendants of the original royal family. And I'll admit it, at first, that's why I didn't like you. But then something knocked some sense into me, and I realized I was wrong."

"I was wondering about his claim on the throne," he says. "But that doesn't matter now."

"You're right," I say, and close the space between us once more. We break apart, and I realize how late it is. My stomach doesn't seem to care that I haven't eaten all day, either. "I have to go." My voice is filled with regret. Caspian seems to realize how late it is, too. The sky is almost completely dark. I give Caspian one final kiss before sneaking back to my own room. Cassidy is there, and she's obviously worried. When I walk in, she almost crushes me with her hug.

"I've been so worried! Where have you been?" she asks.

"Are you sure you want to ask that?" I ask jokingly. "But for the majority of the day, I've been yelling at my brother, who I shouldn't even call brother anymore. Caspian and I got back around sunset. Time works differently on the Hidden Island."

"But sunset was at least 10 minutes ago!" she says.

"Caspian and I had to talk some things out," I say. "A lot happened today that I just don't want to talk about."

"I think you and Caspian did more than talk," she says. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," I say, smiling at the memory.

"I knew it!" she says triumphantly. She squeezes my hand. "I'll go. I know you're tired. But we need to talk later!" She walks out of my room and to her own, leaving me to get ready for bed. I change into my night gown, and unbraid and brush my hair. Lastly, I splash my face with water, and head over to bed. I fall asleep, but this time, I'm plagued by nightmares of Will killing Caspian.

Once again, I'm awakened by sunlight. I let out a groan and bury my head in my pillow.

"Can I not sleep in just for once?" My complaint is muffled by the pillow. Cassidy laughs.

"Nope!" she says, sitting on the edge of my bed. "You're going to tell me what happened last night!" Again, I smile at the memory, and sit up. Cassidy grabs me a brush, and I brush my hair as I tell her what happened.

"Wow," she says. "You never told me you were engaged a few years ago!"

"It didn't matter," I say. "Now, it definitely does."

"You're telling me," she says. "And your brother is working for the Witch. That's not surprising."

"Not at all," I agree.

"Well, we'd better get you dressed," she says. "Or else you're going to miss breakfast." I smile, and we go over to my closet and pick out a dress. This time, it's peach colored, and floor length. Just as I finish braiding my hair, someone knocks on my door, and Cassidy goes to answer it. I'm not surprised to see Caspian. I greet him with a smile and kiss his cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"We're just going to breakfast," I say, but I'm smiling. Caspian takes my hand and, together, we walk down to the dining hall. Cassidy goes to the kitchen to help with the food, and Caspian and I sit down. I sit next to him and his assistant's wife, Lacey. She smiles when she sees our clasped hands. She leans over to me.

"So you two are finally together?" she whispers.

"Were we really that obvious with our feelings?" I whisper back. Lacey nods and giggles. The servants come in and, well, serve our food. We're just finishing our food when two soldiers burst into the room. They're out of breath and on the edge of a panic attack.

"Come quickly, sire!" one says to Caspian. "We're being attacked!"

**A/N: FINALLY, A BATTLE! I was getting so bored! Lacey is Aura's friend, by the way. She has two really good friends: Lacey and Cassidy. They are like the 3 Musketeers…AS GIRLS! Anyways, reviews make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I'm writing this, I'm listening to Kidz Bop. My brother loves the stuff, but I think they have no right to sing the songs if they're gonna sing them THIS BAD. Well, here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Caspian and I both get up at the same time. He looks at me, and gives me a warning look.

"Stay here, Aura," he says. But he is not going to get rid of me that easily.

"You know you can't make me," I say. "So let's not argue about this now." Caspian shoots me an aggravated look, but he doesn't argue. We both rush out to the gardens, the soldiers leading us. Creatures of the Witch are everywhere, and Telmarine soldiers are trying desperately to fight them off. They don't stand a chance. But reinforcements are on the way, and Caspian and I can fight well enough. My dagger is instantly drawn and I'm thrown into the battle. Ogres, Cyclopes, hags, werewolves, and even a few giants. I instantly feel guilty, because I know why they're here.

They're here for me.

I kill at least one creature with every strike. Not to brag, or anything, but that's just how many there were. I feel anger spark in me over and over again, not for myself, but for the people that I've endangered. I stab my dagger through an ogre's heart, and suddenly, just as I pull my dagger out, they're gone. Just like that. I feel my shoulders sag with exhaustion as I sheath my dagger. I look over the battlefield. Caspian is kneeling over the body of a soldier. Again, anger paints my face. I walk over. Caspian stands up when I reach him.

"How many?" I ask quietly.

"Five," he answers, just as quiet. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why is he doing this?" I ask to no one in particular. "What can he possibly hope to gain?" A tear falls down my cheek, and Caspian puts an arm around me.

"I don't have an answer to that one," he says. General Philip comes over.

"Why do you think they would attack, and then retreat so suddenly?" he asks. Something clicks, and I slowly put the puzzle together.

"There wasn't a point to the attack," I say. "They weren't hoping to gain anything. They just wanted to scare us."

"That's what I think, too," Caspian says with a nod. "I wonder if this was the Witch's decision, or your brother's?" General Philip raises an eyebrow.

"Your brother?" he asks.

"My sick, evil murderer of a brother," I say, hate oozing from my voice. "He killed our parents and my former fiancé. And now he's joined the Witch, because of something I did to him _3 years ago_."

"Why don't they just use him to raise the Witch?" Philip asks. "Why do they want you?"

"Because Will, my brother, hates me," I answer. "He wants me to suffer. Nothing would make me more miserable than knowing that I caused Narnia to be destroyed."

"So what do we do?" Philip turns to Caspian.

"I'm afraid there's not much we _can_ do," he says. Just at that moment, a thought enters my mind.

"But there _is_ something we can do," I say, and both men look at me in surprise. "We could spy on them, learn their plans. I have a feeling that I know exactly where their camp is." Caspian is nodding, and General Philip looks downright shocked.

"You really think we could?" Caspian asks. I shrug.

"I know _I_ could," I say. "But you can't send too many men at a time, and either you or I would have to go with them; we are the only people who know of the location. No armor, we would be easily heard. And only your stealthiest soldiers."

"When should we send the first few?" Philip asks Caspian. Caspian looks at me and I nod, giving the control back to him.

"Sunset," he answers. "Both Aura and I will go. Get Jack and Mark. Tell them the plan, and tell them to meet us here at sunset, with horses ready." General Philip nods and races off. Caspian finally allows me to see how tired he is, and his shoulders sag as well. I rest a hand on his cheek, and he looks at me. His eyes are dull with exhaustion, and I realize that it's past lunch, and that we'd been fighting for hours. This seems impossible, it only felt like minutes, but I know it's not. Battles are like that, they seem to go by quickly, but they don't. He takes my hand, and we walk to the river that flows around the palace. We sit down, take our shoes off and rest them in the water. After a while, I notice the expression on his face as he looks at me. I take his hand and smile at him.

"You don't have to be scared for me, you know," I say. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know," Caspian sighs. "But…I don't want to lose you." He cups my face with his hands. I let out a sigh, too, and close the space between us.

"Even if I don't make it," I say, making him flinch. "Promise me that you'll do what's best for Narnia. Find another queen. Don't dwell on the past. Not like I did." He hesitates.

"But-"

"Promise!" He gives me an aggravated look.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Nope!" I say with a smile.

"Alright," Caspian says, and my smile fades as he turns serious again. "I promise." I give him a genuine smile before kissing him again. When we break apart, we take one look at each other and have to start laughing. I don't know if it is from the stress, and we're slowly going crazy, or if we just needed to laugh, but I am so glad I can laugh again. We finally stop laughing, and both of us stand up. We slip our shoes back on, and head to the kitchen to get something to eat before we leave. And, for the first time in a while, I'm happy. But I have a feeling that tonight is _not_ going to go as planned.

**A/N: In the beginning, Caspian was a little over-protective. Aura can take care of herself, can she not? I just thought that'd be cute. Reviews take seconds out of your life. Writing this takes days out of mine. SO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Aura knows something's wrong, but she's still going through with her plan…Still the same Aura, no?**

Chapter 9

I exchange a glance with Caspian, and he nods. We split up, each taking a knight with us. I sneak around to the entrance of the camp, hiding in a clump of bushes. Mark, the knight with me, crouches down next to me. He glances at me several times, and once, I meet his gaze and smirk. _Never gonna happen,_ I think. _I'm Caspian's._ After that, we keep our eyes on the group of creatures in front of us. I see Caspian and his soldier, Jack, hiding on the other side of the camp. Caspian nods at me, wanting me to look around. I do, and what I see is horrifying.

The witch's forces have made a shrine to her, and she's standing there, her cold eyes watching the creatures before her. Suddenly, her brother steps forward. My breath catches in my throat. He steps up to the Witch.

"What should we do, my queen?" he asks, and I narrow my eyes. He's worse than the Telmarines were! She smiles down at him, but it's a cold smile, so I don't see the point. She smiles down at him, but it's a cold smile, so I don't see the point.

"Kill the two soldiers," she says. "Take the girl captive, and she can watch her precious king die. Then she can raise me, and we can kill her, for she will be useless." For a second, an expression flickers across my brother's face…regret, maybe? But I don't focus on that. I focus on the Witch's words. One glance at Mark tells me that he thinking the same thing: _She knows we're here. _My eyes meet Caspian's and we both quietly signal to our soldiers. Back to the horses. We forget about being quiet, and run to our horses. I swing my leg over Midnight just as the Witch's army bursts from their camp, my brother in the lead.

"Well, well," he says. "What have we here? A little spying mission?" I gritted my teeth.

"We haven't learned anything," I say. "Just let us go."

"Ah, but what fun would that be?" he says. "It would be much easier to take you, and therefore take Narnia, without a battle."

"You're a coward," I say. "You're scared of a battle because you know I'll come directly for you. You could never beat me, Will."

"We'll see," he snarls, and draws his sword. I smirk.

"Save it," I say, and kick Midnight. She gallops off, the others following. The enemy archers raise their bows, but Will waves them down.

"That won't help," he says. I stop, and look back, my eyes cold.

"Know this, Will," I say. "I don't care if we share blood. _You are not my brother_." The look on his face is complete and utter shock. Midnight gallops away. We stop by the river, and I realize that I'm crying. Tears flow down my cheeks, and silent sobs rack my body as Caspian takes me into his arms. I bury my head in his shoulder, and he holds me until I stop crying. The soldiers that we brought have turned away, talking quietly, probably wanting to hear our conversation.

"Hey," Caspian says gently, bringing my face up so he can see it. "Calm down. It's alright. I'm right here." I have to smile as he brushes away a stray tear with his thumb.

"I know," I can only manage a whisper. "I've needed to say that for a while, and when I did…I guess it had more of an emotional effect on me than I thought."

"But you _are_ right," he says. "Will has taken far too much from you for you to still love him like you did."

"I think that a part of me, no matter how small, will always care for him," I say. "I can only hope that when the time comes, I'll be able to do what's right."

"Even if that means killing him?"

"Yes." But I'm not sure about that, and Caspian knows it. He says nothing, just presses my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms circle my waist. We break apart, and share a smile. We start leaning towards each other again, but the knights clear their throats. Caspian's cheeks are bright red, and mine are too, I'm sure. We both smile sheepishly.

"We'd better start the journey back," Caspian says.

"We also need to figure out how she knew," Mark says. He may be a good soldier, but he is _not_ the brightest star in the sky. I roll my eyes at him.

"That one's obvious," I say. "Someone is a traitor. Someone is spying for the Witch. And he's standing right next to you." I point my bow in Jack's direction, an arrow notched in it. "If I were you, I wouldn't take another step." He's trying to sneak away, but he should know that wouldn't be possible, not when I'm around, even when I'm emotionally distressed. I narrow my eyes.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Caspian asks as he draws his sword. "Aura and I found out just before the mission." Even with my bow trained on his head, and Caspian's sword pointing at his chest, Jack refuses to give up. He draws his own sword, and his blade clashes with Caspian's. They fight for a while, until Caspian unarms Jack and trips him. Caspian points his sword to Jack's neck.

"Give up!" he hisses through clenched teeth.

"Never!" Jack trips Caspian and grabs his sword. They cross blades again. "The Witch will have Narnia! And _you_, Aura, it is _you _who will raise her. You will suffer as your brother did." With a sudden burst of inspiration, he disarms Caspian. My bow is sheathed and my dagger is out instantly. Jack goes in for the killing blow, but starts with surprise when my blade hits his instead. My blood is boiling with anger. How _dare_ he say such things? I hit his blade hard, and eventually disarm him. I sheathe my own dagger, trip him, and put my knee on his chest.

"I'm the last true Narnian left," I say. "You should have thought your plan through. I'm not stupid, and I _will not_, under _any_ circumstances, raise the White Witch." He says nothing, so I stand him up and tie his hands behind his back.

"Are you alright?" I ask Caspian.

"Fine," he says, and picks up his sword. "That's twice. What would I do without you?" We both smile as we load Jack up on Midnight. I mount Jack's horse, Amaui. We ride back to the castle in silence. It's nearly pitch black when we get the horses settled in the stables. We leave two guards to get Jack settled in the dungeon. Caspian walks me to my room, kisses me good night, and heads to his own quarters. Once again, Cassidy is waiting for me. We don't talk much because I'm tired and she knows it. But sleep doesn't come easily, and I stay awake until almost midnight, trying to figure out what's going to happen to the country I care about more than anything. Narnia.

**A/N: Aura's got some issues with her brother. You know, just the usual "love you, but I hate you and want you dead" type of brother/sister relationship. I loved the whole 'Mark checking her out' bit. That was funny. It makes me smile. Reviews are what make the world go round! Always remember: It takes 2 seconds to review, but it takes hours to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ooh, another secret meeting! *covers mouth* I've said too much! But enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The next few days were uneventful. More planning, and I barely got to see Caspian at all. I did talk to him once, though. We're meeting in his study; it's easier for me to sneak out than it is for him. After dinner, I change into a light dress, glad to get the gown I wore to dinner off of my body. I hate gowns.

I wait until the guards are done their rounds, and then sneak out of my room, and to Caspian's study. Before I can even knock, he opens the door and pulls me in. The first thing he does is press my lips to his. We break apart, and I rest my head on his chest for a minute.

"Where have you _been_?" I ask, and poke his stomach playfully.

"I am so sorry," he says. "I've had a lot of work to do, planning, training soldiers, everything." I let out a sigh.

"I can understand that," I say. "But still, I miss you." He pulls me into his arms once more.

"And I miss you," he says softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I say, speaking just as softly. I capture his lips in a passionate kiss once more.

"Look," he says when we break apart, taking my hands. "If something goes wrong, you're going to need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," I say. "Whether the castle gets taken or not, I'm not just going to leave."

"Aura, please, just hear me out," he says. "You could be Narnia's only hope."

"Go ahead," I say. "Tell me." He pulls a key from his pocket.

"This unlocks a secret door in the back of my closet," he says. "I used it to escape when Miraz was trying to kill me. If Will takes the castle, then you need to use this to get out. Take Cassidy with you, she wouldn't be safe if Will finds that she's your friend. Take Lacey, too. She'll know what to do." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"But what about you?" I ask. "You wouldn't be safe either."

"I'd die for Narnia, you know that," he says. "Besides, the Witch wouldn't kill me. The people would riot if she did, and she wouldn't be able to keep control. She'll probably keep me here, and use me. The kingdom trusts me, so she'll probably do things through me."

"I don't feel right about leaving," I say. "Even if it never happens, I still don't like the fact that I have to be prepared to abandon my people. _Again_."

"I know, and I would feel the same," he says. "But you need to be ready. If we can't win the battle, then you'll need to be somewhere safe." I see the logic behind his plan, I honestly do, but I _can't_ abandon Narnia. Not like my ancestors did.

"I guess," I say. "We still need a plan. It's not going to be easy. Someone has to destroy the Witch, and someone has to keep Will busy. _And_ there has to be soldiers holding her minions off."

"Holding off the minions will be easy," he says. "But why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

"Ok," I say with a yawn. I sneak back to my room, and change into my night gown. I collapse onto my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

*~*&$12$&*~*

I blink my eyes open as; once again, sunlight floods into my room.

"Can I not sleep, Cassidy?" I ask grumpily.

"There's a war meeting today," she says, her face creased with worry. "They want you to be there."

"That explains it," I say, and sit up. I choose a pale blue dress, and Cassidy helps me into it. It only goes to my mid-calf. She leads me to the throne room when I'm ready. The Council is already there, along with Caspian and a few guards. They all seem to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

"So you're saying that we should surrender?" I've never seen Caspian this angry.

"I'm only saying that you should consider joining the Witch, my liege," says Lord Jonathan. At this, anger swells inside of me.

"I can't believe you would even say that," I say, announcing my presence. Jonathan starts with surprise, and I smirk. Cassidy backs out of the room.

"And why should we not consider it?" he asks, composing himself quickly. "After all, the Witch could easily force you to raise her, kidnapping you wouldn't be a problem." Anger surges through me once again.

"Do you not know what the Witch did to Narnia?" I ask, my voice seething anger. "She almost _destroyed_ Narnia. I would _die_ before letting her take over. So don't you _dare_ _ever_ even _think_ for one second that I will easily step aside and let her take my country." He blinks, shocked, and sits down. Caspian gives me a smile of thanks.

"Any other suggestions?" he asks. The council is silent, so he continues. "We need to kill the Witch, first and foremost. Her second in command, a human called Will, is going to be another top priority."

"Getting soldiers in their camp will be easy," I continue. "We just need to get someone in there to kill the Witch first. That should set off her army, and shock them at the same time. Our soldiers will then have the advantage. And surprise is going to be a huge element in this, as well." A few of the Council give me some admiring looks. I'm starting to get tired of this. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm helpless. Some men shout suggestions, but all of them have problems. Caspian and I exchange a frustrated look. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head. It's desperate, and my own life is put on the line, but it just might work. Caspian gets the Council's attention, seeing the look on my face.

"I think I have a plan," I say, starting to smile. "Here it is." I tell the Council my plan.

"You could be killed," says Lord Jacob. "Are you sure that you're up to this?"

"Of course I am," I say. "I repeat: I would die for my country." I thought Caspian would protest, but to my surprise, he's nodding.

"Now all we need to know is when," he says.

"We need to attack as soon as possible," I say. "I'll go tonight. Get your soldiers ready." At my command, they all leave the room, except for Caspian. He looks at me, and I see my own misgivings reflected in his eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he says quietly.

"So do I," I whisper. Caspian walks over and wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest. We stay like this for a minute or two, until I finally step away. I give him a quick kiss.

"Be careful," he whispers.

"I'll be fine," I say, and give him a half smile. I turn towards the door. "I hope."

**A/N: The plan is actually really cool! I made it up when I was deciding how many chapters I want, around the time I was writing the first chapter. Actually, I've had the whole idea for this story since I saw the movies, and then got in a fight with my brother and was all like "What if Aura had an evil brother?" You guys get 2 more chapters, partly because 12 is my fav number, and partly because that's all I can fit. Review=2 seconds, write=2 hours/days! So review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again! After this, one chapter left! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! So R&R!**

Chapter 11

I swing my leg over Midnight. I pull my cloak close, and shiver with anticipation.

"Good luck," says the stable guard.

"Thanks," I say, and kick Midnight. She gallops of towards the woods, and just before I cross the bridge to exit the castle, I look back. I see Cassidy with tears in her eyes, and Lacey next to her, a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. She must be coming to the battle, too. Last, I see Caspian, and his eyes are so full of emotion; more passes between us than we could ever put into words. Sudden determination shoots through me, and Midnight sprints at full speed to the woods.

*~*&$12$&*~*

The forest is darker than I ever remember it being. Spring always made the forest cheerful looking and beautiful, but now frost tips the branches and flowers are dying, if not already dead. The damage gets worse as I get closer to the Witch's camp. I stop, take off my cloak, and trade it for my bow and quiver. I kick Midnight, and she trots to the camp. As soon as I get there, a werewolf howls the warning. My brother instantly appears, and his eyes narrow when he spots me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks suspiciously.

"I have come to join you and raise the Witch," I say, every word causing me pain. "I've been thinking, and I've seen that the Witch is what's best for Narnia. Creatures thrived when she ruled. I need to do this."

"What about Caspian?" he asks.

"I swore I'd never fall in love again, didn't I?" My head is high and my eyes are cold.

"Let the circle be drawn!" a hag hisses, and the creatures start to chant. A single werewolf drew a circle around my feet. I silently will Caspian to hurry, and almost instantly, I hear the faint sound of horses in the distance. I offer my hand to a hag, and it cuts my palm open. I don't even flinch. Another hag stabs the Witch's staff at the base of 2 trees, and ice forms. I stare in awe as the Witch takes form in the ice. She stares down coldly at her minions, but her gaze softens when she spots me.

"So, my dear," she purrs. "You have come to raise me?"

"Of course," I say, and begin to walk towards the Witch, as if in a trance. The sound of horses gets closer, and I realize something. _They aren't going to make it in time._ I have to improvise. A desperate thought runs through my mind. Ok. I can do this. I keep my hand stretched out, but rest my other hand on my dagger. Luckily, no one notices. There's a light of evil in the Witch's eyes, and a spike of hate shoots through me. I continue walking forward. As soon as I get within reach, I unsheathe my dagger and duck under her hand. In a flash, I stab my dagger in her chest, where her heart would be. I take the dagger out and duck down, just as the ice explodes into a million pieces. Her minions watch all of this in shock, and just as one gives the cry to attack, Caspian's men burst into the clearing. I spin around, my dagger in my hand, looking for Will. I spot him. He's not fighting anyone, just looking over the battle. Absolute hatred fills me and I race towards him. He sees me and unsheathes his sword. Our blades clash for the first time in 3 years. I grit my teeth. Will has gotten stronger. But so have I. I shove him away. Our blades clash again and again. He goes for another strike, but I block, and step in close for leverage.

"Just give up now," he says. "You know you can't win."

"No, Will," I say, tears in my eyes. "_You_ lost when you gave in to temptation. _You_ lost when you killed our parents. When you killed Marcus. And do you know why? Because you lost faith. I'm here today _because_ of my faith!" He says nothing, just presses against my blade harder. So I continue. "What would Mom think if she saw us? What…what about Dad?" My voice turns to a whisper. Anger fills his gaze. He pushes me away, and I stumble, but keep my balance.

"Dad never cared about me!" he roars. "After you came along, it was all about his baby girl! You spent time together, and what was I doing? I was planning. One day _I'd _be the strongest. One day, _I'd_ be the best. You are _not_ going to ruin that again!" He runs at me with such force, that when our blades clash, I lose my balance, and I land hard on the ground, and my dagger flies from my hand. Tears are now streaming down my cheeks.

"What about our promise?" I croak. "You promised we would never stoop this low. _We_ promised. Where did that _go_?"

"It was you who attacked me," he says, but the anger falters. I've hit a sore spot. "Everything was going perfectly. And then you showed up. What would you say if I told you that Marcus was still alive? What would you do if I told you that it was all just a scam?" His last sentences hit me hard. _No. Stay focused. That's not possible…right?_

"But it was _you_ who killed our parents," I say, flinching as Will looms over me. "You are nothing but a traitor to all that our ancestors worked for. You're sick, Will, a sick, greedy, evil _murderer_. And you most definitely are _not_ my brother. I _hate_ you!" Hatred and anger beyond repair fills his face, and I'm aware that he can kill me at any moment, but I don't care. Before I die, I want him to know what he is. What a monster he has become. And as much as I hate him, as much as I always will, I still love him. He always will be my older brother, the one who took care of me, the one I looked up to. He backs off at my last words, so I grab my knife and stand up. He starts with surprise, and I start up the fight again. I'm well aware of the battle raging around us, but I ignore it. It's like Will is the only person in the world. He shoves his sword against mine, and I smirk. So like him. So _predictable_. Tears streak down my cheeks as I remember who he used to be. I remember the night I found my parents' bodies. My body goes on auto-pilot, and suddenly I'm back in the memory.

_I was just coming home from a hunt. I was successful; I had caught a stag big enough to feed the entire village. I dumped the stag out back; Will would skin it later, and mom would cook it. What I didn't expect to see as I walked in, though, was the bodies of my dead parents. My scream woke up the entire village, and most of them were at my house in a matter of seconds. I had dropped to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks. My brother had since come, and now he put his arms around me, stroking my hair and murmuring words of comfort. I now know why he wasn't upset. In the end, someone led me away, and I fell asleep, but my sleep was disturbed, racked with painful nightmares of the future. I didn't believe them. I should have._

I'm suddenly jarred back to the present. Will is coming at me for another strike, and I block. We continue trading blows, until I realize that the battle has started to wind down. More and more creatures of the Witch fall, dead. I need to end this soon. I strike hard, renewed strength backing me up. His face is painted with pure shock. I manage to finally disarm him and knock him to the ground. My dagger is pointing at his chest.

"Go ahead," he says. "Do it." I could do it. I could avenge my parents and Marcus. He deserves it. But somehow…I can't. If I did, I would be no better than he is. He may be a murderer, but he's still a human. So I do the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. I sheathe my dagger, stand up, and start to walk away. I'm almost expecting it when he picks up his sword and plunges it into my side, just under my rib cage. I cry out in pain and crumble to the ground. In that instant I see the soldiers look up, and Caspian is at my side instantly, his sword out.

"Don't touch her," he growls. Will smiles.

"Wasn't planning to," he says.

"Get out of here," Caspian says, his voice hard. "Now. Or else I won't be as merciful as Aura was." Real fear lights in Will's eyes. He sheathes his sword and backs away into the woods. A Narnian will probably get him. Caspian turns me around so I'm facing him. I groan in pain, and he catches sight of my healing vial. The fiery taste of the Fire Flower is the last thing I sense before my world turns completely black.

**A/N: Just so ya know: I don't like hurting characters. It pains me. This chapter was **_**really**_** hard to write. Review=2 seconds. Write=2 hours/days. So review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I blink my eyes open, but pain blurs my vision for a second. I blink again, and the haze clears. I see Cassidy pacing, Lacey and Thomas, her husband, sitting in chairs, looking worried, and Caspian sitting by my bed, holding my hand. Bandages cover my wound, and I'm wearing a simple dress. Caspian looks up when I move, but Cassidy gets here first. She scoops me up in a gentle hug, and I smile and return her embrace. She's crying, and I'm crying, and so is Lacey when she finally gets her hug. I'm not usually like this, but with everything that's happened, I really needed to cry. Thomas gives me a quick hug, and, finally, it's Caspian's turn. He pulls me into a gentle hug, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls back slightly, and presses his lips to mine. We break apart, and I'm not sure if I should smile, laugh or cry. I notice that my hair has a streak of gold in it. _Aslan,_ I think with a smile.

"Oh my Lion, Aura!" Lacey exclaims. "We thought you were going to die!"

"How long was I out?" I ask in disbelief.

"3 days," Caspian says gently. "The entire kingdom is worried, word leaked out about the Witch. We postponed the gathering until you're ready."

"What about Will?" I ask, somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

"Missing," Cassidy says. "No one has seen him since the battle."

"Good," I say. "Maybe he'll stay out of sight, lay low, or, even better, maybe he'll come here."

"Hopefully," Lacey adds her voice. "But, Caspian, there's a kingdom waiting for you. The people are beginning to get nervous. You'd better go see them. They're gathered outside."

"Can you make it?" Caspian asks me.

"As long as 'it' doesn't involve fighting," I say with a smile. "I can do anything."

"We'll see about that," he says with a worried look. A giggle escapes my mouth. "What?"

"You're cute when you're worried," I mutter. "Let's go." I sit up and wince. Caspian offers me a hand, and I take it with a grateful glance. I slip my arm around his waist, and his arm goes instantly around my shoulders. Cassidy stays close to my other side as we walk out to our horses. Caspian helps me onto Midnight and rides close to me as our horses trot to the platform near the city gates. We dismount, and Cassidy takes our horses over to a pasture. Caspian lets go of my hand and steps forward.

"What you've heard is true," he begins. "The Witch was almost brought back. But you have nothing to worry about. 3 days ago, some of my men and I attacked the camp of our enemies. We could not have won if it wasn't for Aura." At this, I step forward, taking my place next to Caspian. "She killed the Witch, and was willing to kill her own brother to save Narnia. She was badly wounded, and is recovering." The kingdom claps and cheers. I smile, but I'm totally unprepared for what comes next. Caspian turns to me.

"Aura, I love you more than anything in all the worlds," he begins, and I could've sworn he was literally glowing with love, for me and for Narnia. "Ever since I met you, I've wanted to ask you this question. You're beautiful, kind, and caring, and I couldn't imagine a better queen for Narnia." He drops down on one knee and takes out a beautiful engagement ring. "You're my best friend and the love of my life. Will you be my queen?" The kingdom is so quiet, later I would wonder how they got that silent. Tears of joy stream down my cheeks.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes, of course I will!" Caspian slips the ring onto my left ring finger, stands up, and spins me around. We're both smiling, and the kingdom breaks into a chorus of "Aw!" I laugh, and Caspian kisses me for the second time today. We break away to the cheers of our kingdom, breathless and happy. Caspian wraps his arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his chest as the people go back to their houses and businesses. We watch them for a few minutes, not able to stop smiling. Finally, we walk down to our horses, where Cassidy and Lacey practically squeeze the life out of me. I manage to mount Midnight myself and we ride back to the castle, getting congratulations and bows the entire way. Despite what happened 3 days ago, I'm happy. Truly, wonderfully happy. Marcus will always have a place in my heart, but I know now that I love Caspian even more than I did Marcus, and I always will. We eat dinner together, in private with Thomas, Lacey, and Cassidy. We talk and laugh, and generally have a good time until around midnight. Servants have cleared out my room and moved my things to Caspian's, and now my, private chambers. It seems strange that my room is so empty. But I soon will forget it, I tell myself. I belong with Caspian. I stay out on the balcony after I get my nightgown, when Caspian is changing. After a little bit, he joins me, and I show him all of the Narnian constellations.

"No one could tell that we had been fighting for our lives just 3 days ago," I remark. "So much can change in such little time."

"And they're going to keep changing," Caspian says. "Just think, in a few months, we'll be married and ruling over Narnia together." We share a smile.

"I can't stop thinking about how, just 3 years ago, I was back at that village," I say. "That 3 years ago, I despised you. And maybe, change is welcome." Caspian takes my hand.

"A lot has happened since then," he says. "And I couldn't have asked for a better queen."


End file.
